Season 1 - 2014
This is a series that is set after Doctor Who was cancelled. The last episode before cancellation was The Day Of The Doctor. Matt Smith and Jenna Coleman didn't return but instead were replaced by Bendict Cumberbatch and Laura Akiman. 16 episodes have been commissioned and the season will be spilt into two parts. Part one will air in summer and part two in winter. Stories Humans From Earth Lola Moon is sleeping in her messy room. Mum bangs on the door. Mum: Lola, get up! You've got to go to work! Lola: Just another ten minutes, Mum. Mum: No, you're late for work as it is. Now out of bed, now! Lola: I am 26, you know. I can control my own life. Mum: Well, if you want to be homeless, then of course, that's your decision. Lola groans and gets out of bed, and walks out, nearly tripping over a 123 Beanie Baby and a Barbie doll. Lola takes her place at the table and gets out the cornflakes and the milk. Mum: Oh, your Grandad phoned. He said he wanted his astromany book which you borrowed six weeks ago. Lola: How am I supposed to find it? My room is filled with schoolbooks, stupid novelty items from the beach and dresses for five-year olds. Mum: Well tidy it! Lola: I've got to get dressed and go! Lola spills the milk, runs into her bedroom and knocks over a scrapbook from when she was eleven. Lola then walks out in a shirt, tie and long skirt with her hair straight and her shoes double knotted. Mum: Well, at least, you're wearing proper clothes! Lola goes down the drive and drives off in her blue car. After two streets, she stops for the traffic and sees some older men wolf-whistling at her. Lola: For God's sake! Don't you think my life is hard enough already! She arrives at the office and bumps into the doorman. Doorman: Hello, Lola! We're bright and early this morning! The doorman laughs so hard, he falls over. Lola walks in and runs into the lift and presses the button for Floor 5. Lola: Oh, only thirty seconds till the meeting. She runs down the corridoor and sits down at the table. Boss: Hello, Lola. Now, piont one, our sales have decreased by fifteen percent, they have a new thing on the market called Mr.Softy Loo Roll which is more expensive than our range of products and less qualtiy. But people are buying it! I tried it out and it's as rough as anything! Tom, do you have any ideas on how we could boast our sales. Tom: We introduce a travel edition of Magic Carpet Tiolet Paper. Boss: OK. What do you think Hilliary? Hilliary: We withdraw the jumbo packs. Only one out of thirty people buy it. Boss: How about you Lola? Lola: We sell golden packs. Loo roll of the colour gold! Always wanted it that. Tom, Hilliary and everyone else laughs. In the evening, Lola is in the shopping centre, buying a birthday present for her auntie. Lola: Ooh! Cyber-coats! Made entirely of metal, step inside and will keep you warm! I'll buy that! Lola goes in the shop and goes to a member of staff. Lola: How much is a Cyber-coat. Staff: Normal, woman, man or senior? Lola: Senior. She's going to be seventy three. Staff: OK. Do you want to take it home or have us deliver it to this seventy three year old Madam. Lola: I'll take it home. Staff: OK. That will be fifty five pounds. Lola: Can't there be a discount? It being near Easter and all. Staff: How can you pay as a ghost? Lola: What? The Cyber-coats start attacking her. A man runs it and throws some golden Magic Carpet Tiolet Paper at them and they explode. Man: Just come with me! The man and Lola walk out of the shopping centre and back to a blue box. Lola walks in slowly and gasps. Lola: It's, it's, it's smaller on the outside! Man: Nice to have a change from bigger on the inside. Those were Cybermen. If they're selling, people must have had their memories erased. Lola: Of when? Man: 2006. Battle of Canary Wharf? The ghosts. Lola: Dosen't ring a bell. Man: Oh. Lola: Oh what? Man: The TARDIS has detected Mondas. I'm the Doctor by the way. You? Lola: Lola. Doctor: Well Lola, you might want to scream. We're going to another planet! More To Be Added Soon!